edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom EDs II
Kingdom EDs II is the sequel to Kingdom EDs and has new worlds including worlds from Swim. Worlds and their inhabitants Weird Castle: Master Shake Frylock Meatwad Carl Billy WitchDoctor.com Hand Banana ''' '''Ultra Mega Chicken also a summons Steve Boss: Dr.Weird ''' '''2nd visit boss: Ignignokt , Err and Insanoflex LooneySuburbs: Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Lola Bunny Porky Pig Tweety Sylvester Granny Yosemite Sam Speedy Gonzalez Tasmainian Devil Marvin The Martian Gossamer also a summons Witch Lezah Pepe Lepew Mac and Tosh Petunia Pig Tina Russo Duck Foghorn Leghorn Barnyard Dawg Henry Hawk Boss:Elmer Fudd 2nd visit Boss: Wile E. Coyote Orbit City: George Jetson Jane Jetson Elroy Jetson Judy Jetson Astro Rosie Boss : Malfunctioning Robots 2nd visit boss: Mr.Spacely's Computer Bedrock: Fred Wilma ''' '''Barney Betty Pebbles Bamm Bamm Monster Hive: Scooby Doo Shaggy Velma Fred ''' '''Daphne Boss: the Pterodactyl Ghost 2nd Visit Boss: Evil masked figure ''' '''The Classic Rescue Town: Clyde Dum Dum Yak Yak Pockets Snoozy Softy Zippy Chugaboom also a summons Penelope Pitstop Boss: The Bully Brothers on a steamroller 2nd Visit Boss: The Hooded Claw and the Bully Brothers 'Foster's Home for imaginary friends':' 'Mac' 'Bloo' 'Frankie' 'Wilt' 'Coco' 'Eduardo' 'Cheese': also a summons 'Mr.Herrimen' 'Boss: Terrence ' 2nd visit boss:Berry Time Utopia: Buck Larry 3000 Otto Boss: Eli Whitney's Flesh Eating Robots 2nd visit boss: More flesh eating robots Big City: Sheep Swanky the poodle Great Scott Boss:General Specific 2nd visit boss: X Agent & General Specific Spacetown: Brak Mom Dad Zorak Sisto Mr.Thundercleese also a summons Boss: Roy "Butchy" Toughington 2nd visit boss: Mobab The Galaxy: Rocket Boy Toro Chrystella Grandpa Sat Vector Spec and Dink Boss: Trash 2nd visit boss: Doctor Square The Park: Mordecai Rigby Pops Benson Skips also a summons Muscle Man High Five Ghost Margaret Future of Aku: Jack Scotman also a summon Boss: Demongo 2nd visit boss: Aku Big Green: Len Chung Mighty Ray Mr. No Hands Mystic Sonia Jumpy Ghostface also a summon Woo the Wise Commander Ape Trully Red Face Kwan also a summon Boss: Zebra Brothers 2nd visit boss: Highroller and Bear Stomp SuperJail: Warden Jailbot The Twins Alice Jared Boss:Jacknife 2nd Visit Boss: Hooded Figure Lylat System: Fox McCloud Falco Lambardi Slippy Toad Krystal R.O.B. Peppy Hare Prince Tricky also a summons Boss: Star Wolf (Wolf, Leon and Panther) 2nd Visit Boss: Hooded Figure in the Giant Heartless Death Star Underwater Utopia: Jabberjaw Clamhead Shelly Bubbles Biff Boss:Hooded Figure 2nd Vistit Boss:Slade The Flight Into Darkness: Kevin Nazz The Kankers Sarah Jimmy Johnny Plank Rolf Boss:Slade Boss # 2:Slade Void of Darkness Boss # 3:Slade Dragon Boss # 4:Slade Void of Darkness # 2 Final Boss:Mega Slade Keyblades Kingdom key ( Starting weapon.Insted of a Mickey Mouse Chain it's a jawbreaker) Aqua Teen (recieved in Wierd Castle) Wacky Cartoon (recieved in LooneySuburbs) Robo Key (recieved in Orbit City) Rock Key (recieved in Bedrock) Ghost Key (recieved in Monster Hive) Train Destroyer (recieved in The Classic Rescue Town) Imagine This (recieved in Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) Timer (recieved in Time Utopia) Military Weapon (recieved in Big City) Alien Killer (recieved in Spacetown) Space Delivery (recieved in The Galaxy) This Weapon is a Slacker (recieved in The Park) True Samurai (recieved in The Future of Aku) The Weapon of Big Green (recieved in Big Green) Prison Key (recieved in Superjail) Cornerian Army's Super Weapon (recieved in Lylat System) Squid Key (recieved in Underwater Utopia) The Grand Keyblade (recieved in The Flight Into Darkness) Ending After Defeating Slade,Slade Explodes And The Eds and The Kids Return To Their World .After the credits roll a teaser scene shows the hooded figure revealed to be Eddy's Brother Who Says "I'll Be Back." and laughs evilly as the screen fades to black. Trivia *Originally,Dr.Wongburger and Ezekial were set to appear in Weird Castle but were replaced with BillyWitchDoctor.com and Hand Banana *The Smurfs were set to be in this game but their world was replaced with Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *When Daphne says "Oh it's you." to Ed,this references the Toon Dates promo where she dated Ed for a day Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Video game Category:Fighting Games